


Whirlwind

by sweetums



Series: The One with the Friends AUs [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, New Year's Eve, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: “Noisy boys over at that table there, yes, you two, would you like to share something with us?”...“I was just saying that you’re probably the only person who’s ever literally taken my breath away"-AU inspired by Phoebe and David fromFriends.





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (almost) New Year! I wrote this in like three days because I wanted to give you guys something to thank everyone who reads my fics for being so lovely. Writing has been so much fun and I hope to post more next year. I've wanted to do a Phoebe/David part to my Friends series since I conceived it and I always knew it should be posted around New Years.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

It’s late enough for the bar to be nicely packed when Louis makes his way to the ‘stage’. He’s a little bit buzzed but it’s that nice two-beers state just to get him merry and boost his confidence. Drunken karaoke, he can do no problem. But open mic nights where actual singers perform with an audience that are supposed to actually pay attention is a little more nerve-wracking. As long as he gets to do his favourite thing, which is sing, and nobody boos him, he’ll consider it a success.

Once in under the spotlight, he motions for the music to start and begins his rendition of Valerie. He learned early on that well-known songs will keep attention much better than any broody, indie selection.

The first chorus hasn’t even begun when he starts to hear incessant chattering from a table very close to the stage. He tries to ignore it but the talking only gets louder as the song goes on. Even after he’s petty enough to make his own voice louder, the men won’t stop their distracting conversation.

“Um, excuse me,” Louis halts his performance to call them out. Maybe he’s a bit more than just buzzed. “Noisy boys over at that table there, yes, you two, would you like to share something with us?”

The music gets turned off and the whole bar hushes down as the men Louis is glaring at appear startled and embarrassed. The lighting is dim so Louis can vaguely make them out, both looking to be around mid-twenty.

“N-no,” one of them coughs out in reply.

“No, I insist. Must be important if you think it’s worth rudely speaking about during my performance,” Louis rebuts.

There’s a beat of silence.

“I was just, uh,”

“Louder please,” Louis interrupts, just because he’s feeling irked.

The guy stands up from his barstool a little awkwardly. He’s quite tall, wearing dark corduroy trousers and a wooly jumper. He has curly brown hair and a thick pair of glasses sits over his eyes.

“I was just saying that you’re probably the only person who’s ever literally taken my breath away and then my friend said that he thinks Khloe Kardashian is really hot. Then I said that no, that’s not what I meant and he said is it a gay thing because he could try and relate when it comes to Obama. I had to stop him since that’s a disturbing thought and then I tried to say what I originally meant which was that you’re extraordinarily beautiful, almost ethereal, and that uh, you put all my past fantasies and celebrity crushes to shame.” The guy stumbles through his explanation before pausing. “And then you stopped singing and started yelling at me.”

Louis swears he could hear a pin drop in that bar.

“I’ll be right back,” he says into the mic before rushing offstage.

Louis can feel his cheeks blushing like mad. What just happened was completely insane and he doesn’t really know how to handle the situation. God, he’ll have to go up to the guy and talk to him, maybe apologise for being an arse. Seeing as the stage is literally just a cleared area in the bar, he doesn’t have a great place to hide so he sucks it up and heads over to the table.

“Hi,” he greets the men, biting his lip sheepishly, “Sorry about that.”

“No, no, you were right, we were being rude,” the guy who was talking argues. “And your singing was lovely so I’m sorry that we put you off and I hope you finish your set.”

Louis blushes even harder. “Thank you. And yeah, maybe later.”

This close up, Louis finally notices how gorgeous this guy is. He’s got a great face, perfectly structured with kind, green eyes and smiley mouth. When he talks, it’s slow and a bit rambly but Louis decides it’s really cute.

As he processes this newfound attraction, he realises him and the guy have been staring at each other in silence for a while. He knows he’s been admiring the man and hopes that was also the case vice versa.

“Okay, this is good, I’m Niall,” a voice says from the side, making Louis turn to look at the guy’s companion properly for the first time. He’s got brown hair and he looks nice but Louis has just seen a very attractive person so it’s harder to impress him now. “And this is Harry.”

Harry smiles at Louis with his dimples all out and Louis has fallen halfway already.

“We know your name is Louis from the announcer person before you went up,” Niall continues when they still don’t say anything.

And now Louis feels kind of shy and oh my God, he’s getting coy and weird because this Harry guy is so gorgeous and he’s already said he thinks Louis is beautiful in front of like fifty people and there are no words.

When Louis looks up from under his lashes at Harry, though, he doesn’t seem to mind. He looks like he’s fonding, smiling at Louis a bit like an idiot and they’re in a weird bubble even though they’re complete strangers. Louis honestly feels sparks and butterflies and all those cliche things.

“Okay, how about I leave you guys to it then,” Niall says, grabbing his beer and walking away.

“Um, come and sit down,” Harry says, getting up to pull out Niall’s vacant stool for Louis to hop on.

They end up talking all night long. Louis is disgustingly smitten but he can’t help it. Harry is charming and they have a strong connection, easily bouncing off each other. They’re so giddy as the night goes on that Louis would be worried that they’re deliriously drunk if not for the fact that they stayed in those seats the whole time, not even able to pull away to get more drinks. Louis doesn’t get to go back up to sing but he really doesn’t mind.

-

About two weeks later, Louis is riding the happiness cloud higher than ever. He’s over at Liam’s flat, forcing him and Zayn to wrap all of his Christmas presents after whining about how he has like a billion children to gift, while he drapes himself over the sofa and licks at a candy cane he found.

“Did you know that he’s a philanthropist? He’s actually that perfect,” Louis gushes. “He has a law degree and he said that he did charity work for pro bono and was completely changed by it and decided to dedicate his life to that. Don’t you think that’s amazingly kind and selfless?”

“He sounds great, Louis,” Liam says, fumbling with glittery, pink paper.

“Yep, so what’s he like in bed?” Zayn asks without beating around the bush.

Maybe that would be an inappropriate question if they weren’t so close and Louis’ usual openness about his romantic endeavours.

“Uh,” Louis stumbles.

“Weird that you haven’t said anything about that actually,” Liam pipes in.

“We haven’t really done anything,” Louis confesses.

“What, at all?” Zayn asks incredulously.

“Nope.”

“Oral?”

“No.”

“Hands?”

“No.”

“Over clothes?”

“No.”

“Kiss?!”

“No.”

Liam and Zayn gawk at him from the rug they’re sitting on.

“You, Louis Tomlinson, went on like ten dates with a guy and you haven’t even kissed him yet?” Liam questions.

“First of all, it was eight dates,” Louis rolls his eyes. “And he’s special! I’ve never had a guy like this, someone who I just want to be with all the time. He makes me feel so happy and I don’t know, I like that we’re talking and having fun.”

“Okay but for the record, you’re usually on your knees by the time they bring out the dessert menu,” Zayn quips.

Liam snorts and Louis throws a cushion at his head.

“Well, it’s different with Harry,” Louis sniffles. “It’s not a sleazy hook-up. I kind of might fall in love with him really soon.”

Louis blushes at his own confession.

“Aww, Loueh!” Zayn coos and before he knows it, his friends are attacking him for a bone-crushing cuddle.

-

“And that’s how we managed to fit the water pumps in for pretty much everyone in the village,” Harry finishes telling his story about one of the organisations he helped to run a programme getting clean water to remote areas.

They’re sitting in his office at work, Louis visiting Harry during his lunch break with a takeaway to share.

“Hey, I have a question,”

“What do you want to know, darling?” Harry encourages.

“Are you ever going to kiss me or?” Louis asks.

It’s been a whole other week of seeing Harry practically everyday since that conversation with Liam and Zayn and they still haven’t done anything. Louis is all for this being special but he’s losing his mind whenever he even thinks about being deprived of Harry’s pretty lips.

“Yes, definitely yes,” Harry replies.

“Okay, good answer,” Louis grins. “When exactly can I expect that kiss?”

“Look, the thing is that you’re amazing,” Louis preens as Harry gently takes his hand. “And I’ve imagined our first kiss to be equally as amazing. I wanted it to be, you know, with fireworks in the background and to sweep you off your feet. That’s the sort of first kiss you deserve.”

“Oh.”

“And the longer we go without, the more amazing it has to be so pressure’s really on, you know?”

“I see what you’re saying,” Louis nods in understanding. “But I feel like any kiss with us will be amazing. I mean, it’s us.”

“I know, babe, but I’m an annoying romantic and I just want it to be perfect.”

Louis is about to just lean in himself and initiate the bloody kiss when Harry jumps up from his chair. He goes over to his cupboard and rummages around until he pulls out a large sketch pad. He starts to rip pages out and then sticks four A3 sized pieces of white paper onto the wall.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, puzzled.

“Just hang on,” Harry tells him, turning to his desk for marker pens.

He starts to draw all over the pages and within five minutes he’s done.

It’s a very rushed scenery with fireworks shooting off and stars littered among them. Underneath is what appears to be some rippling waves so Louis will assume that Harry was aiming for a backdrop of nighttime on a riverbank of some sort.

“Let’s just say you’re no artist, love,” Louis giggles. Harry pouts. “But you are very sweet.”

He lets Harry pull him in front of the silly drawing and finally kiss him. The fireworks in the background are definitely fake but the ones Louis can feel when they kiss are real and they send shivers down his spine. He absolutely melts into Harry’s strong arms and warm scent as his lips are encased and feverishly tasted. Being held and kissed by a man he’s falling for fast heats Louis up and makes him dizzy in a wonderful way and the wait for it was worth every second.

-

Louis and Harry become inseparable. It’s difficult for them to comprehend that they met mere days ago because they fall into each other’s lives so seamlessly. Louis has always been restless yet being with Harry balances him out. There’s a tranquility in having a happy soul and he believes that anyone who spends time with Harry Styles is bound to be filled with some joy.

Almost everyday, Harry’s work hours are unpredictable. He has endless meetings and non-stop paperwork piled high on his desk at work and at home. One thing Louis is growing to enjoy is dropping in to see him whenever he can. Whatever and whenever that is, Harry is always glad to see him. He loves watching Harry work, loves when he’s focused and the little lines appear between his brows. The muscles across his face contracts delicately depending on his task and most of the time, he has to put on his thick glasses for concentration. They make him look so handsome and Louis smiles every time Harry reaches for them, the image never getting old.

“It’s just my face, Lou,” Harry would say when he catches wind of Louis looking at him,

Then Louis smiles softly and turns away, silently scolding Harry for being a hypocrite since his death stares at Louis are notoriously intense.

As long as they reserve even fifteen minutes of the day to hold hands and talk, all attention on one another, they’re sated. That seems so strange to think about but Louis loves it. He loves the quirks in their relationship, their closeness and infatuation boiling down to a quiet adoration.

-

Far from the romantic set-up they fantasised about for that first kiss, Louis takes Harry for a long detour on their walk home after work. They’re hand in hand as they pass busy roads with whooshing, bright cars and people navigating the permanently damp sidewalks.

“I guess that’s what it is to live in the city,” Harry comments as they pass an entire row of newsagents lit up with neon lights.

“I like a good variety of options when it’s 11pm and I need chocolate,” Louis says.

“Well I always like to explore the snacks that can’t be found anywhere but in random corner shops,” Harry says. “That’s the real fun.”

Louis chuckles. “Okay, Mr Metropolitan.”

“Hey, I come from a small town actually,” Harry protests.

“Yeah but your neck of the woods is posher than mine,” Louis points out. “Donny is common as muck.”

Harry laughs. “Then how come you’re such a little diva?”

“I am not!” Louis gasps.

“You so are,” Harry shakes his head with a smile. “You’re an over the top perfectionist, you take forever to get ready, and you’re the pickiest eater I know.”

Louis is about to kick off and have a little fit but Harry seems to catch on quick and intercept by looping him into his arms.

“But that’s okay, more than okay, your traits are all endearing and I love them all,” Harry says into his ear.

It’s so close to another set of words that Louis quietens. What is he even thinking? They’ve only been together for about three weeks. Shouldn’t all this sentiment and attachment scare him?

“You want to get ice cream for dinner?” Harry asks.

God, it really doesn't scare him. Not one bit.

-

The day everyone finishes work for the Christmas period, Louis and his friends go out to celebrate before heading to their respective homes. He of course invites Harry and Harry brings along Niall so there’s five of them heading to a bar. It’s only when he gets there that he realises it’s the same place where he first met Harry.

“Why don’t we let the love birds grab a table and you lads help me get the barman’s attention for some drinks?” Niall suggests. It’s a decent strategy considering the place is packed to the brim as if everyone had the exact same idea as them about an early Christmas drink or two.

After some weaving around, Louis and Harry spot a booth right at the back and hurriedly slip in. They might be in for a long wait for the others judging by the crowd around the bar but that’s alright. Harry has already draped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and Louis is ready to spend the whole evening under it.

“It’s a shame that they’re not doing another open mic night,” Harry says. “You didn’t get to finish that set.”

“You sad about that, are you, babe?” Louis teases from under Harry’s chin.

“Yeah, actually,” Harry pouts. “I was hoping that on top of having a boyfriend who looks like a model, he could sing too. I mean, that would really give me an edge.”

“Boyfriend?” Louis asks.

“Ah, sorry,” Harry blushes. “Is that too soon? I just started calling you my boyfriend in my head.”

“I guess it’s okay,” Louis shrugs, trying to be nonchalant when his heart is skipping manically from happiness. “But I don’t know about that edge; I’m not exactly the best singer.”

Harry seems to drop the subject until their friends finally show up with drinks.

“Um, hey, Liam and Zayn, have you guys heard Louis sing?” Harry asks after a lull in the group’s conversation.

“Oh yeah, Lou’s got an amazing voice,” Liam answers.

“Definitely, I mean we all like to sing but Louis is so talented,” Zayn agrees.

“Guys, stop gassing me up,” Louis protests, cheeks heating from embarrassment. “I’m alright at best.”

“Stop being modest,” Liam scolds him.

“Yeah, even I think you have a nice voice from that open mic where you sang for a few seconds,” Niall adds.

Louis flushes, feeling everyone’s attention zeroed in on him. Harry notices his discomfort and rushes to rub his hand comfortingly.

“Sorry if I hit a nerve,” Harry whispers with concern.

“No, no, it’s literally fine, m’just a little bit shy,” Louis admits.

“You’re so cute,” Harry tells him before peppering his face with light kisses.

“Gross,” Niall groans.

“Look, if you want to hear Louis sing,” Liam breezily ignores their PDA and Niall’s comment. “We can get the manager to hook up the karaoke. We come here all the time and we’ve done it before. The punters love it, especially when everyone’s wasted.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Zayn nods.

“Oh, uh,” Louis feels nervous now.

“Don’t worry, Lou, we’ll all sing,” Zayn reassures him.

That puts his mind to rest a bit because he’s always been okay singing with others.

It’s not until much later that it happens anyway. They drink a lot more and get a lot rowdier, even forgetting the plan until Niall suddenly remembers after getting back from the loos. Liam delivers as promised when he goes off to have a chat with the manager and they actually hook up the karaoke.

Apparently everyone is in the mood to sing. Most of it are the trashiest songs from early 2000s, songs they remember from discos in school and listening on MP3 players. Niall hogs the mic singing Bieber songs for far too long before Zayn chases him off to croon something R&B.

“What are you going to sing?” Harry asks him as the whole bar watches Zayn smouldering.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Louis replies.

“You don’t have to,” Harry offers.

“No, love, I want to sing for you,” Louis smiles at him. “I was being silly. I love singing and even if I’m rubbish, it’s fun and I want you to see that part of me.”

Harry kisses him and soon, they’re clapping for Zayn’s finished performance. Louis gets up and heads to the machine, appreciating the hand squeeze and smile Harry offers him beforehand. He looks over the selection and chooses an old song by The Script.

The music starts and Louis just dives in. He sings like he normally would and it feels exactly like it always does: freeing. No matter how nervous he gets, as soon as he opens his mouth to actually sing, it’s wonderful. He’s nearly done with the song when he looks over to his table and sees Harry smiling widely at him. He just looks so proud and Louis can’t look away, practically serenading him during the last verse.

When he’s done, he rushes off to his boy who’s waiting with a hug and so many kisses.

“You were so good,” Harry compliments. “Seriously, baby, your voice is beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiles.

It feels like a sort of relief to have sung for Harry and even better that he enjoyed it. They sit around watching other people sing for a while and when it’s less busy, Liam suggests that they sing something together.

Harry seems really keen so they go up and Louis lets Harry enthusiastically select a song. He waits for the music and when it comes pouring out of the speakers, he laughs because he has the cheesiest boyfriend in the world.

“Alabama, Arkansas…”

-

Louis spends his birthday and Christmas with his family in Doncaster. Even so, Harry manages to send him a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers that arrive perfectly on the morning of December 24th.

_Dear Louis,_

_I hope you’re having a wonderful time with your family. Thank you for all the happiness you’ve given me and for letting me try to reciprocate. I’m spending this holiday season with you always on my mind. You deserve the world, my sweet boy. Happy birthday._

_Love_  
_H x_

His family tease him for absolute hours for grinning like an idiot. He can’t help it.

-

When Louis gets home, he heads straight over to Harry’s. There was never a doubt in his mind because the three days they spent apart were spent missing Harry like crazy. He’s in dire need of a hug and a good long look at those dimples.

Harry greets him with open arms and they migrate to cuddle on his sofa. Louis tells him all the details about what happened over the last couple of days. In his defence, he has six younger siblings so a lot can happen with that many kids on Christmas. He’s so excited, especially when talking about the baby twins, that he doesn’t even notice Harry’s strange quietness until about an hour in.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis pauses his current story to look at Harry with concern.

“What?” Harry murmurs.

“You’ve been really quiet, what is it, love?” Louis strokes at Harry’s arm soothingly.

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, just tell me.”

“It’s-” Harry sighs the rubs a hand over his face. He looks so distressed that it begins to worry Louis. “I pitched a mission to this charity I work with earlier this year. I’m pretty young and I’ve never headed a mission before but I wanted to try so I thought I’d just tell them my idea. It’s expensive and long to carry out and I’d be heading to Ghana with twenty other people. Over Christmas, they called me and told me that it’s been approved.”

“Okay?” There’s a sinking feeling in Louis’ gut.

“It’s over eighteen months.”

“And when do you leave?”

“January 1st.”

They sit in silence.

“I don’t know if I should go,” Harry says.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“Harry-”

“Look, there’s another guy who’s willing to lead so I don’t have to go,” Harry is getting worked up. “But I’m afraid of what it’ll do for my future if I try to head another mission and what this charity will think of me if I flake. And I care a lot about it; the whole thing is mine and I put my everything into planning it.”

Louis looks at Harry sadly.

“But how can I go?” Harry whispers.

“I don’t know.”

Louis knows he should argue and say that Harry has to go. But he can’t. He went three days without him and it was awful. He can’t imagine being without Harry so even though it’s selfish, Louis can’t bring himself to do the right thing and encourage Harry to go ahead and lead this mission.

“I don’t have to decide right now,” Harry says finally.

He pulls Louis back in and they wrap around each other. That’s that on the situation. For today.

-

The lead up to New Years sees Harry and Louis spend everyday with each other. They go out for food, stay in and watch films, bake together, walk Niall’s dog for him, everything they’ve been doing during the past month of knowing one another. At the back of their minds, though, the elephant in the room looms. It’s completely insane that they don’t talk about it and that Harry doesn’t make a decision considering how close it is to actually happening. But neither of them has the guts to bring it up.

So much so that it’s New Years Eve, they’re at Liam’s party, and they still haven’t talked about it.

“Liam’s taste is terrible,” Louis comments as he looks over the overly minimalist interior that Liam probably spent a fortune on.

“Yeah,” Harry replies half-heartedly.

Maybe talking isn’t the best idea. Louis leads them over to the makeshift dance floor and starts moving along to the upbeat pop tune playing. He tries to get Harry to do his embarrassing dad dance but the man just isn’t in the mood tonight. How could he be when the plane for Ghana leaves tomorrow afternoon?

Louis pulls Harry’s arm and silently leads him into a spare bedroom where he closes the door firmly behind them to drown out the party.

He takes a deep breath then turns to look at Harry. “Harry, you’re a wonderful man,”

“Lou-” Harry starts protesting, already choked up.

“No,” Louis stops him, taking both his hands and gripping them firmly. “You’re the best person I know. And I fell in love with you the very first night we met. I’ll be honest, I don’t think I’ll ever fall out of love with you.”

A teardrop trails down Harry’s cheek and Louis swipes it away gently.

“There’s a reason for all of that,” Louis continues. “And you have to go to Ghana.”

“I can’t go to Ghana because if I go to Ghana then I’d have to leave you and I can’t leave you,” Harry argues, shaking his head.

“You can, H,” Louis strokes at the man’s jaw. “I know you love me but your work means so much to you. And this big heart of yours is why I love you so if you didn’t follow it and you didn’t put your amazing work first then you wouldn’t be you.”

“I love you.”

“So give me a kiss and head on home,” Louis smiles at him. “Because you have a plane to catch tomorrow and you know that you shouldn’t start the new year with me if you can’t finish it.”

Harry does as he’s told and rests his forehead against Louis’, just standing still for a moment before pressing their lips together. Louis can taste his salty tears and he can feel Harry’s erratic heartbeat but it’s perfect just like every single kiss they’ve ever shared.

They both try their hardest to stretch out that kiss for eternity but it comes to an end eventually. Harry’s beautiful, green eyes gaze at Louis’ one more time before he quietly leaves.

-

**Three Years Later**

A long day of work is being left behind when Louis navigates the halls of his building to reach his flat. Winter is fast approaching so sunlight disappears at around 4pm. He wants to take a bath and maybe have a pizza in bed. It’s Friday after all and he’s definitely staying in this weekend in order to save money and energy for all the holiday parties and get togethers that December will inevitably bring.

Thumbing through his Spotify, Louis plays an old Arctic Monkeys album through the speakers and begins stripping out of his clothes and into his bathrobe. Just as he’s tying the front, he hears a knock on the door and sighs as he walks over to answer it. He hopes it’s just a delivery he forgot about because he really wants that bath.

When he swings the door open it’s definitely not a delivery. It’s actually the love of his life, Harry Styles, who he hasn’t seen in three years.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry says.

All Louis can do is literally leap into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of him.

He feels exactly like Louis remembers. Soft skin over hard muscles, damp curls, warm clothes, insistent mouth.

Something like reflex jolts Louis into dragging Harry, lips still attached, into his bedroom and stripping out of his robe. That’s the one regret he always had about their whirlwind romance; they never had sex. And it killed him because he would always think about all the nameless, insignificant boys he gave it up for and then he’d think about the only man he’s ever been crazy about. He’d think about how he couldn’t even reminisce over memories of passionate intimacy. He had everything with Harry except this and he vowed that if he ever had the opportunity, he’d never waste it.

So he kisses hotly into Harry’s mouth, palming his crotch with a light hand. The bulge is already heavy in his palm and he wants the denim ripped away so their skin can finally touch. Harry quickly sheds his own clothes then lays Louis on his back against the mattress like he’s made of glass. Louis could cry when he looks up at those green eyes. They’re like his home and they indulge him through fluttering lashes when he thumbs over them lightly.

Harry noses at his neck and suckles there, relaxing Louis’ tense muscles. Their lengths align and rub against one another as their breathing heaves and the air thickens. Louis is flashed back to when they first met and those minutes of silence and all the wordless moments that followed. Sometimes he genuinely felt like they were two of the same soul and that’s why words are disposable to them. Every press of Harry’s lips, every caress from those fingers says all they need to.

Louis knows when it’s time and he reaches into his drawer for lube and a condom. He trusts Harry to touch him and take care of him just right and so he closes his eyes and opens himself up completely. He’s never felt so vulnerable and yet he enjoys it. It’s as if being laid bare isn’t scary when it’s in front of your person.

Harry slides inside him and it feels big and overwhelming and they both tear up. There’s a small empty space inside of Louis and it’s been there for three years. This feels like filling that up and soothing all the sadness. It satisfies his soul to finally connect with Harry.

He lets Harry thrust into him over and over, gasping at every graze over his prostate. He trembles as Harry kisses over his forehead and the crinkles around his eyes and his protruding collarbones. He’s glistening with both of their sweat, messily whining as his body is pleasured.

Louis always knew that sex with Harry would be good, just like everything with Harry was, but he never could have imagined it would be this mind-blowing. It’s especially amazing when Harry’s huge, callous hand rubs over his stiff hard-on while his hips buck feverishly into Louis’ worn hole. He comes blissfully with a cry of Harry’s name before Harry follows, seeping warmly into the rubber still buried in Louis’ arse.

They lay there panting after the most incredible sex of Louis’ life.

“I came here straight from the airport.”

“Explains why you smell like that.”

Harry guffaws his awful laugh and Louis could cry from the sound and how it makes him feel.

Harry then turns on his side and reaches out to graze over Louis’ face with his fingertips.

“I’m sorry; I should’ve called first,” he says.

Louis shakes his head. “You never have to call first.”

“I could’ve come in and disrupted your life, Louis,” Harry argues.

“Well, you didn’t.”

“So, does this mean…”

“Harry Styles, you’ve completely ruined all other men for me.”

That seems to make Harry very happy judging by his adorable, dimpley grin. He snuggles into Louis like the bunny that he is and Louis holds him close as he can to his chest.

“I was right,” Louis tells him quietly.

“About what?” Harry asks although they both know.

“About never being able to fall out of love with you.”

Harry quietly rests against Louis’ front.

“That’s okay, I don’t think you’ll have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and hopefully sweet! Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it please reblog/like the [fic post](http://darlou.tumblr.com/post/181562846633/whirlwind-noisy-boys-over-at-that-table-there). I'm on tumblr as [darlou](http://darlou.tumblr.com/) x


End file.
